A Charizard's Tale: Revised
by LongPastLongForgotten
Summary: <html><head></head>This is an attempt to not only exhume a lost and forgotten fanfic but to give the original author some credit and demonstrate his skills of being a writer. This story focuses on a generation of Charizards, where the father, Alestor, attempts to move away from his dark past, but the past finds its way to torment him and his family's lives. WARNING: explicit scenes.</html>
1. I:i: Love, Lost and Found

**Editor's Note: **A fan of a lost, as well as unfinished, fanfic, I grew up reading this, enjoying its gritty depictions of sexual rendezvous, star-crossed lovers, the past never dying, the feeling of regret, and, above all else, finding love within a community, within a family, and within a living being. I voraciously waited for new chapters to be published. Despite the waiting, the author announced the fanfic to be discontinued. This was six years ago. This is my attempt to, not only polish and improve, the story but to also create a 'fan' ending that brings all the elements that the author set up but never been able to complete. You may call this an exorcise of one's fandom.

Additionally, I am prone to make mistakes. I will have to look back to review my edits to make sure I added everything that needed to be made.

**A Charizard's Tale **

**I: Chapter 1: Love, Lost and Found **

In the dead of the night, the forest, at times, could be a dangerous place for wanderers to lose their way; however, Charla could never expect such unimaginable danger lurking in the shadows that watched her every move. A slender female Charizard with a light orange tone, Charla strolled silently through the forest; her path illuminated by the moon which hung above her and guided her with small pools of white. Occasionally, she looked to her left and saw glimpses of small Pokémon with glittering green eyes staring at her. A sigh escaped her mouth as she came to a halt. She had been walking for some time now, and she had a reason: mating season. For most Charizards in this hemisphere, she embarked on a journey for a mate, and, to great dismay, encountered little luck. It wasn't long before her pace resumed; despite her destination remaining unknown to her, she looked up to the night sky, full of twinkling stars and a full moon, to guide her path. Suddenly, a great fatigue came upon her. Through a gaping bush, a still pond laid open before her in an enclosed field. Despite feeling weighed down by imaginary weights, she sprinted toward it and desired nothing more, at that moment, to settle down and have a drink. The area was empty. She walked to the edge of the pond and bent down.

She was very thirsty, for she stayed there gulping for at least five minutes. She thought faintly about how she must of forgotten to drink earlier this morning; the excitement of finding the one male to take and claim her enraptured her. One thought led to the other, and soon she began envisioning the male of her dreams: what he'll look like, sound like, taste like. Her first mate. Or even her soulmate.

Out of nowhere, something yanked her tail; something powerful and threatening. She was dragged on the wet ground, and before she could bring herself back from her lofty dreams into the realm of reality, she felt her tail being lift high. When she threw her head back to see who was doing this to her, something big, something enormous, stabbed her; at least, that was what she assumed. Her flesh was split and the thing dug itself further inside, shaking her very heart and soul with a pain that tore through her with such immensity. Charla let out an agonizing roar, clutching the ground with her claws. She gathered enough strength to look back to discover the beast.

It was a male Charizard, about a foot taller and wider than she was. He grinned, pushing her downward into the soil. He crashed his girth inside her into the ground. His member was crunching her insides. She wanted it to stop. Her first time and this how it was going to be. Those few seconds before all this happened appeared to be light years away. Now, all her hopes and aspirations came crashing down on her, slicing her scales, letting all her lifeblood spilling out of her. His low, rumbling voice was her wake-up call.

"Such warm insides...ohhhh...you'll make a nice toy to play with," the male Charizard grunted. "My name is Zagref, and I am also looking for a mate. So why don't we skip the formalities and get straight to the part where we fuck."

"Stop it!" she screamed but to no avail. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" he replied, cackling. "Because we both need mates, no matter who they are, right? And besides..."

He grabbed ahold of her hips with a piercing grip. He peered into her eyes and smirked.

"...I need a little practice for the other females I may run into."

The moon fell. The moonlight faded from his face, darkening it. The only thing she could make out were his fiery eyes, igniting to the pleasure of devouring her. He pulled his rock hard member all the way out and rammed it into her with unimaginable force. She could do nothing to fight it; his incredible weight and strength were keeping her pinned. She screamed and roared at such a high volume that it sounded like her life was oozing out of her. Every time his crotch slammed against her bottom, there was a surge of pain that stayed and piled up with the next. Her vaginal regions were being stretched so wide. adding more discomfort. Zagref moaned and groaned on top of her.

"Yesssssss...virgin tails always make the best toys...ohhhh...that's it...keep milking me...just like that...yesssss..."

If she was milking him, like he said, then it wasn't intentional. She didn't even feel in control of her body anymore. Her vagina leaked blood; the sheer force of his cock was tremendous.

The pace quickened. The moon continued to plummet toward a mountain range in the distance; all mountains bore sharp tips. He clutched harder. He leaned more into her. She could smell his breath, heavy with ash and raw meat. The pain never ceased and continued to spike her like a flamethrower being shot right up her nether regions. She couldn't take it much longer; she needed it to stop. His thrusts were powerful and merciless. She would have given anything to just die now...

Then, Zagref thrust into her with all his might, tearing her sides with his claws. Charla's blood-curdling scream pierced the night sky. The moon stabbed itself onto the mountains, cracking its pristine shape. Zagref roared in delight, his head tilting upward to shoot out a flamethrower that lit up the area. Charla cried; her tears blended with her blood. A thick, warm liquid shot inside her, squirting endlessly against her ravished walls. This made her feel even worse, having to bear an egg to this monster was beyond her understanding. But she had her doubts about that too; after this was all over, she probably wouldn't be able to have eggs anymore. The moonlight began to vanish rapidly with the moon rupturing.

Zagref's moans subsided as the climax died. His orgasm lasted for quite a while before he relaxed into a panting afterglow, still retaining Charla's bleeding hips in his clutches. He pulled out of her slowly, letting her get the feel of his rough cock. When he removed himself completely, he wiped the blood off his member, and re-sheathed himself, licking his claws clean with another malicious smirk. Charla sobbed uncontrollably. Zagref slapped her backside as he spoke.

"Like that, cunt? I know I did. Such a tight fit, though...I better watch out for who I run into next time. We'll meet again...be sure of that. Mating like that deserves a second go."

Whether or not this was a last sign of hope, a divine intervention, or the moon's farewell gift to her before dying, Charla noticed, trying to look behind her before he took off, a deep, crimson scar over one of his eyes, captured in the dying moonlight. The rest was in darkness. Zagref took off into the night sky and disappeared.

Charla felt dead. She never wanted this to happen again. She bled freely, her vaginal regions pulsing with a pain that was as sharp as the thinnest of needles. Her world started to darken.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

A slightly high voice, but clearly a male's, sounded through the air. The Charizard male in question arose from the same gaping bush that Charla emerged from and looked around, and there, by the lake's edge, he saw Charla, wounded, ravished, deflowered.

"My lord, what happened?!" He whispered as he flew over and landed beside her. He was appalled by the blood near her tail, which increased in quantity as he stared her down. "Are you all right?! Please say something!"

Charla did her best to look up again, but it was far more difficult than she realized it would be. She let her head hit the ground, still breathing hard. "Please...help..." she managed to wheeze out.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just hang on!" said the male Charizard. He scooped her up in his arms and took off. Soaring high above the forest, he began to cruise west, holding her tighter. His speed was remarkable, even with her added weight. Charla never knew a Charizard could fly that fast.

"Please hang on!" He encouraged her. "We're almost there!"

The Charizard flew even faster. His speed was so incredible that a couple of Hoothoots flying by were hit by the wind and almost fell to the ground. He was like a bullet in the sky. The wind from his speed was almost blowing out his tail flame, but he didn't care. All that mattered was getting this misfortunate soul the care she needed. He looked at her face with determined eyes. She looked back, her eyes half closed. For a split second, he felt some sort of connection to her.

He reduced his speed before he went into a hover on top of a wide lake.

Something happened inside of him. A rumbling vibrated inside his chest. His torso started to get hotter. He bent his head back, taking in a deep breath. Charla shut her eyes as he thrust it back forward with a blinding flamethrower, directing it at the lake. The powerful flames hit the water, spreading throughout the surface, and in a matter of seconds, the whole lake started to boil. The Charizard carefully descended to the ground at the edge of the lake. Charla smelt a clean scent in the air that somewhat ameliorated her senses.

"This is a sacred place," he said in a soft and comforting voice. "Only few know about it. The waters in this lake can heal wounds and revitalize the spirit. The fumes created will accelerate the process if you breathe deeply."

Charla's wheezing calmed a bit. She noted his knowledge about the forest; it was as if he took painstaking snapshots and notes about all the locations and all its history and significance tied to them.

"If this doesn't work...I don't know of anything else," he sighed. "The nearest Pokémon Center is miles away, and if I took you there, you would probably die of blood loss...but do not fear. I know you will recover. Belief has stronger power than you may think."

The male Charizard kneeled, letting Charla sink into the warm, refreshing lake, careful to keep her tail out on the edge. The water was heaven. She breathed deeply, as instructed, and instantly her body felt calm on the inside. Her muscles tensed down. Her eyes closed slowly. It was an invigorating experience. Energy restored inside her. She looked down. Her bleeding stopped. In fact, she could feel her slashed flesh begin to heal over slowly. It was a marvel.

Charla looked over her shoulder at him. "Th-thank you..." she breathed, recovering the strength to speak again.

"It was my pleasure," he said, smiling. His eyes brightened with joy.

"I'm at a loss for words," she said, darting her attention at the bubbles foaming around her. She circled her finger on the surface, barely touching the water. "I don't know how to thank you."

"There's no need. I find great joy in helping others."

Whether it was the mysterious power of the lake or the heat tingling at her scales, Charla's heart leapt. She looked at him. "What's your name?"

"Alestor. And yours?"

"Charla."

"Charla," he said, letting the last syllable roll of his tongue longer as if he was recording the name inside his memory. "It's a beautiful name."

She blushed and looked away.

"It was a pleasure knowing you, Charla." He smiled and he turned to make his leave.

Startled, Charla grasped the ground, pulling on the grass. A great sense of emergency fell upon her. The moment he turned his back, the trees, in her eyes, crowded around her, their branches, dark and shadowy, stretched toward her, spread out like a spider's web. The area darkened; the only source of lights were the dim tinkles of the stars.

"Wait," she yelled. She wasn't even sure what was going through her mind. It just bolted out of her mouth. He turned back around and waited for an answer.

Charla was truly at a loss for words now; before she just teased. She gazed at him, his figure barely recognizable. The darkness, snaking out of the forest, was all over him as if he was being swallowed into an abyss, but the faint starlights outlined his body. She worried. What if he was another Zagref, manipulating her into thinking that he was a kind and nice soul, but when she let her guard down, he would pounce and attack. But what if he wasn't? She doesn't know for sure, but when he held her in his arms for that brief moment, she felt a great sense of security. His scales were smooth and heart beat at such a fast rate that she could surmise that he wasn't faking. At that moment, what seemed to be forever, Charla battled two forces that contradict each other. She could let him go, wondering where he would go and what he would do; if he planned on thinking about her later as he stared at the sky, searching for answers. Would she let him go? Divert from a future that may or may not seem profitable? Or could she take the other path? Allowed herself to become his wife, or mistress, or mate? Allowed herself to know him, understand his quirks and personality, and taste all his glory? She had to decide. Her heart beat roughly as if ready to explode. A longing grew exponentially. She struggled with her words:

"Would you...stay with me...until I feel better?"

He chuckled, walking back over to the edge of the water. "Of course I will."

And with that, Alestor slipped into the water beside Charla. With him by her side, Charla could finally make out his figure. His size was almost the exact same as Zagref's, but the difference between the two was that Alestor's body was toned, every muscle chiseled, whereas Zagref's was bulkier, every limb on his body bloated and pulsing. He had dark hazel eyes, and his marble teeth looked strong and refined. Despite barley knowing him, Charla laid her head against his chest, desiring to feel his smooth scales rub against her face. Alestor smiled. He put his arm over her back and looked up at the night sky, leaning back against the bank. Charla, drunk by the soothing fumes and Alestor's strong, yet comfortable, arms, succumbed into a deep sleep.

**Editor's Endnote(s)**: The original first chapter, entitled "Zagref's Revenge," runs pretty long. I made the executive decision to split the chapter into two, feeling that what precedes after Alestor and Charla getting together should be its own chapter. The title to this chapter, "Love, Lost and Found," is my own creation, to suggest Charla's rape and her new found love with Alestor. I did not remove any major passages. I added more passages to clarify the locations and themes of the story.


	2. I:ii: Zagref's Revenge

**Editor's Note: **The second part of the original chapter one.

**Part I: Chapter 2: Zagref's Revenge **

Westward, the morning sun erupted, breaking the night sky and spreading its rosy fingers across the land. Charla woke up and rubbed her eyes. She no longer felt pain; in fact, she felt reborn. She noticed that Alestor moved her out of the lake and onto the ground next to it. Still asleep, Alestor lied behind her with his arm wrapped over her body. Charla could not get over the feeling of his arm. His muscles were pillows to her and felt so secure. Alestor yawned, unraveled his arm from around her, and sat up, stretching his arms to the sky. He looked down at Charla.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

Alestor scratched his head. "I told you this spring was sacred. All Pokémon who bathe here regain their strength."

He smiled again. The morning light found its way to burnish his face, resulting in his eyes giving off a soft, bronze glow. With the sunlight illuminating his body, Charla got up and took a good look at him. To her, not having seen many humans in her lifetime, it startled her how human-like Alestor was. His arms had more muscles than the average Charizard. The normal anatomy of most Charizards had relatively slim arms - not to say that they were weak, but more so to their titanic strength - a round belly, and stout legs, but Alestor had a wide chest with a narrow abdomen, fitting well into his tomatoey scale tone. His legs were slightly longer than normal and chiseled, and the way he looked at her, his snout appeared to disappear into his face. Her unblinking eyes widened. There was an unreal aesthetic quality surrounding him. She couldn't tell whether he was a special breed of Charizard, bred on another part of the world, or a celestial being, arisen from the afterlife.

He laughed. "Hey, are you okay?"

She finally blinked. "Huh?"

"I began to worry. I thought you were having a vision or something."

"Oh. No, no. I just spaced out," she blushed and scratched the back of her head. Out of the blue, she turned to him and blurted out, "I want to show you something. Follow me."

Charla spread her wings and took flight. Surprised at her recovered strength, Alestor followed her with an intense curiosity. Regardless of where she took him, he genuinely wanted to go, but something else drew him toward her: a craving. Before she flew off, he noted the way she looked at him. Her childlike eyes had a slight twinkle to them like the stars he gazed at last night. There were things to lust about her, yes: her curve waist, her slender frame, her smooth scales, but that twinkle captivated him; to him, it hid an elusive significance, and when it came to meanings and answers, he lusted after them. What could this all lead to maddened him. Wherever she goes, he must go after her; his future was measured out by the moments that seized him.

She flew high and low, left and right, and after about ten minutes, they had arrived at the entrance to a gorgeous valley. It had such breathtaking beauty to it that it almost seemed to be a fabrication of an artist, whose dream detached itself and took a life of its own. Canyons surrounded the valley like hands cupping an object, shielding it. A sparkling river flowed at the bottom, and there were plateaus covered in full-bloomed flowers everywhere. The forest was thick with towering trees of all sorts, swarming the fertile ground. The air was clean and crisp, just like it was back at the lake, and to top it all off, there were dozens of Charizards flying through the air. It was a beautiful, harmonious sight.

"What...What is this place?" Alestor asked, stepping toward a giant arch of stone.

"I'm surprised you don't know," Charla chuckled. "This valley is called Charizard Valley. Although it might not be sacred, it's a place where many Charizards come to relax and meet new friends. Also, many come here to live if they don't like the risk of getting captured by humans. And..."

Charla blushed an extremely bright red.

"...most Charizards come here during mating season to find a mate."

Her blush was so noticeable that Alestor instantly knew why she brought him here. He chuckled, bearing those strong canines in his mouth.

"Come with me." she said. They took off once more into the pastel orange sunlight. The warm air engulfed them. Paradise, Alestor thought. They passed several Charizards in the air, most of whom were males, who shot glances back at them; whether it was passing off husky looks at Charla or confused glances at Alestor's body, Alestor couldn't decide. What he figured was that they thought that they were mates, even though they weren't, for many of them were bigger in size than he was and could easily move him aside to claim Charla for themselves. But he left these poisonous thoughts behind, focusing only on following Charla. They went around the canyon, to the very back, in fact, and landed next to another spring. This one was much larger than the sacred one but almost as clean.

"You're not the only one with knowledge about places others don't know about," Charla said, testing him. "Do you think that you could heat this one up too?"

"I'm not sure," Alestor said, grinning, "but I'll give it a try."

He flew up and hovered over the lake. He bent his head back and launched a powerful flamethrower; however, the sheer size of the lake wouldn't allow it to be heated that fast. He stopped firing, coughing a few times. Charla flew up next to him. When he saw her, Alestor blushed in embarrassment. Charla smiled and began launching a flamethrower at the lake. Alestor joined her, combining his flamethrower with hers. The two attacks did what one alone could not and the gigantic lake started to boil. They landed again and walked over to the edge.

"Thank you," Alestor said, patting his head and looking at the ground. His cockiness got the best of him.

"It's okay. Not many Charizard can heat any lake, let alone on their own. You did an amazing job," Charla said.

"I take it that you want to go for another dip?" Alestor asked.

"You can say that."

"Well, let's go."

Together, they stopped at the bank of the boiling water. Charla was the first to get in. She slipped in, inch by beautiful inch, and moaned as she settled down. Alestor got a bit excited by this. He, too, slipped into the precious water and groaned at the comfort. Charla felt marvelous. The hot water relaxed her body, soothing her mind into a heavenly bliss.

However, the hot water brought back painful memories, as if every bubble popped a memory of Zagref: his touch, his smell, his voice; all of which flashed through her mind's eye, a resurgence of something that she hoped she would never remember again, but he was inside her like a parasite. She curled up against Alestor's chest again, hugging his waist. That loving and securing arm wrapped over her again. She moved in closer, desiring to fuse with him.

Alestor loved the feel of her body; it was the personification of beauty. The smoothness of her scales sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his body. His nerves were in a frenzy, sending signals to his brain, fueling his lust for her. Just thinking about it excited him. He closed his eyes in delight. Shivers went down his spine. His mind fluttered in ecstasy. However, the overwhelming sensation of feeling her became too much, and his sheath started to bulge. Hoping that Charla wouldn't notice, he focused very hard on making it shrink. It took him all the mental strength he had to keep himself from swelling anymore under Charla's sweet scales.

Charla, on the other hand, started to cry. Her tears splashed onto his chest as she buried her head against him. This broke Alestor out of his trance, and he began rubbing Charla's shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Don't worry," said Alestor. "It will never happen again. I promise."

Charla felt a soft kiss on top of her head. She continued to sob, her body aching. She rested against his cream colored belly scales. His arm pulled her closer toward him. She took a glance around and observed that there were at least five more pairs of Charizards in the lake. They must have seen the steam billowing and came to enjoy the heat as well. She sighed and closed her eyes with her head buried in Alestor's masculine chest, immediately falling into sleep's alluring realm.

When she awoke, they were still inside the pool, but it was no longer boiling. Nobody else was there except for her and Alestor, and the sky was now a deep orange. The sun was setting. She yawned, her head foggy as if the moment she shut her eyes was the point of awakening. Alestor's heartbeat bump softly against her body, but she soon noticed something rubbing up against her leg in the water. She looked down and held back a gasp.

Alestor's member throbbed in the water, swaying around. She held her snout tight, chuckling hard with a stifled laughter. It was a dark red color, and it was very swollen. She couldn't tell the size of it because a strong breeze grazed the lake's surface making the water dance to its touch. Alestor just couldn't hold it any longer, she thought. Alestor was fast alseep, his head craned back and mouth slightly opened, occasionally letting out snores that oscillated from soft breathing to a brief, sharp rumble. A nifty little thought passed through her head: What does it feel like?

She turned her head away, blushing; her blush spread throughout her face like a banner. That thought, initially innocent, soon became an actuality. Her horniness had the best of her, she had to admit. But was it really her fault? She couldn't help it if he was one of the best-looking males she'd ever seen; plus, the fact that she was in heat made it worse. She smiled as she snuggled back against him, causing him to groan a deep, sexy growl in his sleep. That sealed the deal. She slowly slipped her hand in the water above his pulsing penis, and with a single finger, glided over the head. It was incredibly smooth and not rough at all.

Alestor stirred, moaning. All of a sudden, he jumped wide awake with Charla's finger still on his rock hard member. He rose up out of the cooling water and backed away, his penis dripping with liquids that Charla knew had to be both himself and the lake's.

"Oh my gosh...I'm...I'm so sorry...I...it's just...you're so beautiful, and...it just happened..." Alestor stuttered.

"It's okay." Charla said, giggling. "Things like that happen. There's nothing wrong to it."

She didn't have to say anything more, her smile said it all. He quickly turned around, and with great difficulty, re-sheathed himself. He faced her again trying to pull off an air of confidence, but his embarrassment bled though. He finally built up the courage to say something: "Beautiful sunset, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she said, gazing upwards.

They both remained stuck in their positions. Alestor's mind struggled to string together a sentence that didn't come off nervous but intelligent and engaging, something to ask her about and get to know her better, but, simultaneously, his mind also tried to recollect the past 24 hours. He had to be drunk, for today was a dream to him. Everything appeared repeated - stuck in a series of actions that went nowhere. A cloud of disbelief filled him: could Charla be a figment of his imagination? He barely knew her; where she came from, where she was going. He desired to know and wanted to ask her, but he couldn't find the perfect words to transition it well so that it wouldn't come off as forced. Could this be a divine intervention, he briefly thought. Before, nothing intimidated him, but when he encountered Charla, all of his manner and dignity fled him, leaving him stark naked and mumbling like a child.

"You want to see it even better?" Charla asked, breaking the silence.

Her words drew him back into reality from the depths of his mind. "Sure," he responded.

"Then follow me."

Charla got out of the pool and took off for a third time. Alestor chuckled nervously to himself and followed closely behind. She went up high, very high, and settled on a plateau covered in beautiful short cut grass. Alestor landed somewhat far behind her. Beyond the colossal canyons, an ocean was spread out in front of them - the sun just a little bit above it. Charla's body blended with the sun's radiance. The sun acted like a halo, a canonization of her soul. Alestor was taken aback. It was more than a coincidence, he concluded, gaping at the scene sprawled out before him: it was a sign.

She sat on her haunch and gazed toward the sparkling water. Alestor walked up beside her and mimicked her. She leaned on his shoulder. Knowing his cue, he put his arm around her. They continued to stare toward the horizon. The sun was the world on fire. Her eyes marveled at the sun, seeing in its lustful flames her heat manifested into sensuality. Everything melted into red and orange, and her head swirled around attempting to sort each object into a category of meanings. But she felt it: it was Nature whispering to her. The sun made her see.

Every muscle knotted inside Charla's body. Her heart paced at a ruthless speed. She trembled in agony. Every fiber inside her directed toward a keen pang of lust. Alestor could sense it. His arousal rocketed as he took in a whiff of her heat, an incredibly sweet scent that made his mouth watered. It was everywhere. It drowned him, like being engulfed by a tsunami. It plagued his mind. He had to take action, but he was too caught up in his imagination. He imagined her taste to be the same as her smell. He massaged her shoulder. She groaned. Okay, good start, he thought, but he felt restrained. He knew what he was getting himself into, but he didn't want to be forceful. All of this was unfamiliar to him. To him, this was a foreign territory where everything, from the species of Pokémon to the blade of grass, seemed new, bizarre, and strange. But damn he couldn't hold it. He moved his trembling hand down. So unfamiliar, he worried that one wrong step could ruin the moment. He wanted Nature to take control, seize him, and guide him through the process, show him the natural way of mating. It was there. The lust to mate was there. But his thoughts swirled in his mind like a vortex, fighting to establish reason. He had to make the move. He had to. Slowly sliding down her back to her backside, he carefully pushed, so that his fingernail wouldn't cut her, a single finger up her vagina.

Charla moaned and quickly closed her eyes, craning her head back. Alestor, who looked like all color vanished from his body, grew scared. Was that a good or bad sign? Did he ruin the moment? With a gust of uncertainty, he removed his claw instantly, wet from her insides.

"I'm so sorry..." he pleaded. "I didn't mean to..."

"No. Please..." she encouraged him, "Do it again..."

With that said, Alestor was liberated. All the restrain that chained him alleviated, giving him new found freedom to conquer and discover. He would go all in, jump into the sea of wonder and submerge himself into its prosperous, wild interiority. He took the same finger and slid it inside her. Charla moaned louder. He wiggled it, curled it, twirled it. She squirmed under his finger, the trailblazer of pleasure.

Alestor's muscles tensed, her juices enticing him within every second. His sheath started to bulge rapidly. How she jerked to his every motion, how she wiggled with every twirl of his finger, invigorated him. He was at full length in seconds, and tiny clear trickles of pre-cum started to slide down his shaft. Using his other hand, he slid it behind her head and drew her to him. Using his snout, he opened hers and explored the wonders of her mouth; like a cave, he went in deep to plunge all of its hidden treasure.

Alestor breathed life into her. Their serpentine tongues intertwined. The sheer taste of his breath could have exploded her mind. It was an indescribable taste, filled with a musk unknown to her; a divine cologne. Alestor felt the same way with Charla's mouth. To him, it was a vineyard, secluded at the far corner of the world, which bore the sweetest grapes beyond mortal taste. With every kiss, was a single bite from a single grape. His heart beat with hers. Their tails somehow got tangled in their embrace. Is this what love is, he thought. The connection.

He fervently got up and moved around to Charla's back, who slid herself on her stomach onto the rough ground, needy and desperate. He placed both hands on her hips. She looked up behind her. Alestor kneeled. He positioned his cock right at the entrance to her body, ready to mount her. Alestor looked at her with determined eyes; eyes that begged for admission to her soft innards. She grew quiet. Her mind flashed back unexpectedly to the explicit pain she endured yesterday. Alestor sighed, formally:

"Charla, if you do not wish for this to happen, I won't force you to..."

Charla was a bit discouraged. She did want it, but what if it was like last time? What if she got hurt again? Her mind quickly changed sides. It assembled up all those brief moments with Alestor into a collage of 'Alestor: the idea.' Foremost, how he flew faster than his own body would allow just to help her - a stranger whom he never met in his life - and saved her; how he promised her safety; his unique body, his fierce flamethrower, his sincere nature, his kind words, and at last, his encouraging smile.

"Please, Alestor, go ahead," she said, trying her best not to let her voice quiver. Despite his lust filled up to the brim, Alestor remained unsure.

"Charla, are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Listen, Alestor: you're so kind and gentle. You never did anything to me without asking first. You hold me and made sure I felt safe. You care about me, and I care about you. Yeah, we just met like last night, but after that, I feel like I died and found paradise. You're my saving grace, Alestor. You showed me the right path. You gave me life. Because of you, I know what true love feels like."

Alestor's mind was on fire. He couldn't tell whether it was his lust having the best of him, Charla's heartfelt declaration of love, this being his first time, or a deep, secret part of him, rising up and stabbing him on the back of his brain. He literally struggled to control himself and keep himself together.

"Charla...I...I've never done this before...I don't want to hurt you..." Alestor said. Charla did not expect this. She could not believe that this caring, husky, and downright sexy Charizard never, in his life, had sex. By now, he should had mated over a thousand Charizards by now, but she didn't want to make him feel bad and joke about it.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about it," she said, gently. "Just follow your instincts."

That settled it. The grip on Charla's hips tightened, and with a fluid motion, Alestor pushed his member slowly into Charla.

It was a pleasure to be reckoned with. She squirmed even more than before. His member seemed to push all the right spots as it slowly slid into her inner sanctuary. Inch by pleasurable inch, his cock slid into her, slowly spreading her walls apart. When he had got all of it in, all of her insecurities, all of her pain, all of her sorrow flew out the window in a burst of ecstasy. It was incredible; what weighed her down and made her who she was became nonexistent. All that remained was her shapeless soul uniting with Alestor's. Alestor grunted the whole time, his mighty roars blowing over her back as he hilted hard, feeling his liquids ooze out inside of her. He quickly found a steady pace. His thrusts were slow and easy. They both moaned as Alestor took her, his cock going a bit deeper each time.

"Mmmm...Alestor..." she moaned out.

He slowly receded before pushing back inside, causing a nice grip from her muscles to squeeze him to the point of making him shudder in pure passion. She clawed at the floor from the overwhelming pleasure.

His pace increased. Charla's moans kept him going, her high voice begging for more.

"Alestor," she yelled, her lusty voice only strengthening his libido. She gripped the floor hard, trying to push back against him. She loved this, being filled to the brink of bursting. She never wanted to stop. His body against hers. She wanted to melt, become one with him. The sheer force of his thrust felt like she was in an earthquake. Her mind swirled in such bliss.

She was already close, her nails digging into the rock beneath as she felt her rump vibrate beneath his force. Alestor lowered himself to her back, putting his claws on both sides of her sweating body. He leaned forward and licked her ear, never reducing his pace. She turned her head sideways, and given the opportunity, Alestor locked his lips onto hers. Charla, figuratively speaking, died. The fusion was completed: they were finally united. A divine touch swept and entered their bodies; a touch that came from beyond the realm of the living to reveal itself for their consummation: two souls, both alike in biology and chemistry, though born in opposite parts of the world, separated by bodies of land and water, found their way to meet each other under night's reign; love, at long last, found a pair to continue existing.

Alestor pumped with his new found inner instinct. She craned her head back, about to collapse from the sheer power. Her eyes sealed shut with desire, she screamed out his name, orgasming hard enough as to halt Alestor's movement completely. But he was too strong. He refused to stop, slamming in about five more vicious times before keeping the hilt and raising himself back up to resound a mighty roar to the clouds, his flamethrower flared up unexpectedly. Charla cried out as she felt his seed splatter against her insides, his rod still keeping her spread, her body resisting the urge to break completely loose as her snout touched the grass beneath them, squealing that faded into a high silence. Alestor's spunk had finally ceased its torrent, a bit of it dripping out of her as he collapsed onto her back, bathing her in his warmth and sweat. He nibbled at her cheek, and she smiled, still panting, cooing as Alestor pulled out.

"That...was...awesome!" Alestor panted, struggling to catch his breath.

"Can...can we...do it...again?" Charla panted, just as much and just as loud.

In-between breath, Alestor gazed at her and said, "I...would be more...than happy to...Charla."

The sun was halfway into the horizon. A bloody red unrolled on the sky as a blinding orange shone onto Alestor and Charla. Alestor prepared to mount her again, turning her onto her back. She was still dripping with his fresh seed, just waiting for him to pop it back inside her and breed her again. She craved him. He placed his claws on her wide knees, letting his pulsing pole rest against her smeared-over vagina. She turned her head briefly toward the ocean; it had darkened. She was glad that the two of them didn't roll around a lot, otherwise they would have fallen off the cliff and fell into despair. She focused her attention back to Alestor. She desired it again; wanting it, needing it. He pushed back in, causing her to yelp.

But right at the moment Alestor slid his penis back into her, a fierce punch socked Alestor's face, knocking him off and out of Charla. He landed on his back some three meters away from the cliff's edge, screaming as his face pulsed in pain. The punch cut a small gash onto Alestor's forehead, which gushed out blood. Charla turned around to see who threw the punch at him. She wished she had never looked.

It was him. The scar was the first thing she noticed: Zagref. He smiled devilishly with his fist held out. He scowled at Alestor, who contiuned screaming in pain on the ground, and then shot a lustful look at a petrified Charla.

"Well, I'll be a lucky son of a bitch," Zagref spoke in his deep voice. "Look at what I found here: the legendary two-backed beast!"

"Zagref!" Alestor yelled. "How-?!"

"I know. Surprised to see me, Alestor?" he interrupted. "I predicted that reaction. It's been three long years, my slippery traitor."

"Alestor, how do you know him?" Charla asked, recovering her strength and slowly scooted away from Zagref, her voice quivering.

"Oh! You haven't reached that part of the relationship just yet. Well, well, well. This must be fate. I guess the Gods kept a keen eye on me and gifted me with extraordinary senses."

"Shut up, Zagref," Alestor yelled, one hand clutching his bleeding face. "Shut your fucking face."

"There's no hiding it now, Alestor. Being the intelligent one, you should have made the clever decision of keeping quiet, but you just gave yourself away. She deserves to know the truth, doesn't she?" Zagref said back.

Alestor grew quiet.

"Allow me to be the messenger of truth. You see, Alestor had a colorful past - a past, mind you, he probably wouldn't tell you a single detail about. He was part of a gang back in the ye old days, and in that gang were a dozen Charizards and I. And during those fruitful years, we had our fun in games of rape, murder, pillaging, and pretty much spreading havoc throughout the human world. We invented terror for them. Never had humans experienced such horror, such violence, such rebellion before our time. We were famous: 'The Red Scare' they used to call us. And the strategist to our organization, the one who concocted all our attacks, was none other than Alestor, of course. He was the fuel that made us successful."

"Alestor, is all of this true?" Charla inquired nervously, her very soul at the brink of collapsing. Alestor continued to glare at Zagref, his face swollen with anger.

"Alestor and I...we were like brothers. He and I thought on the same level basically. I would pitch an idea, and he would make it happen. He was my right-hand man, and when I put that much trust into another living soul to consider him my right-hand man, I expect him to give his soul in protecting me; if I got jumped, he would be there to fight with me. If I were to be killed by an assassin, he would avenge me. If I were to die, he would succeed me as leader. It's funny. There were some days I imagined our group's demise: a secret ambush by the humans, an epic battle where we all died in a flaming glory, or a division in our group that would divide us. All beautiful idealizations of our end of days; honorable, glorious, legendary. But no, what was our demise? A fucking cunt, that's what. One day, while we were patrolling a newly conquered forest, we spotted a sultry Charizard female wandering by herself. Naturally, we were going to rape her, each member taking their turn. And ordinarily, we were going to torture her and tear her limbs right off. We get a good kick out of that, the boys and I; rarely do we grant any females their lives. We confronted her, chased her, and cornered her as we followed our common ritual, and, as leader, I always get first dibs..."

Zagref stopped abruptly and shot a vile, wrathful look at Alestor, shaking with ungodly rage.

"...until, out of the fucking blue, this mother fucking bastard, as if he lost his fucking mind, stepped in front of me and told me to back off. He cracked, I thought. Initially, I thought he wanted to fuck her first; which was strange because Alestor never took an interest in raping a single soul. I guess the thought of him getting his dick wet with virgin blood was not his thing, you dirty fag. He just sat in the background like a sick pervert and looked at us doing our business. A bit envious, I said to him squarely, 'You can wait your turn. You know I go first,' expecting him to back down. But what took me by surprise was what he said next, and I quote: 'I'm not going to let you have your way with her.' End of quotation. The boys grew quite mad, but no one could have been madder than I was at that moment in time, because, after all, he was my fucking first mate! The last person I would ever expect to turn his fucking back on me. We all hated traitor's, and no one betrayed us and lived to see another day. But Alestor, oh boy, we underestimated him. He was a cold-blooded killer."

His words were razors to Charla's ears. Alestor: a troublemaker? A killer? No. It had to be a lie, she thought. But Zagref wouldn't stop, and Alestor just kept glaring at him, his tailflame growing a hellish glow.

"I gave him a final warning: 'Alestor, I don't want to kill you. Know your place.' But he refused to step down, so all thirteen of us attacked him. He killed the other twelve in the most lurid, grotesque ways that I've ever seen. I would go into great detail about the different methods he used to kill each one of them but I want to talk about myself. When it came down to only me and him, I had the upper-hand. I had never lost a battle in my entire life, but something happened. Alestor - you pathetic, romantic bastard, you double-crossing cocksucker - pulled a dirty trick on me and stamped his farewell gift on my fucking face." Zagref pointed to the scar on his left eye.

"He then hit me unconscious off a cliff, and I plummeted into the ocean. He thought that was an instant death. But look at me now! I'm still fucking alive, you worthless pile of shit. Hell itself couldn't latch its eternal chains on me. I made Death kneel to me when he saw how much hate I brought with me. He envied my desire for revenge. I owe him my soul because I emerged from that sea like a vengeful God, seeking his enemies to smite them for fucking him over. And look where we our now, Alestor; after all this time, I finally found you, you sliming snake. And to make everything better, I find you with the girl I made sweet love to last night."

He chuckled sarcastically.

"You're the one who hurt, Charla," Alestor yelled. "You bastard! You filthy, rotten afterbirth! You'll pay for this!"

Charla witnessed Alestor's wrath. Somehow, Charla was able to gather the courage to speak to him.

"Alestor...who are you?" she said timidly, not sure what she just said made any sense. Alestor ignored Charla and kept his attention on Zagref.

Out of thin air, a large blast of fire soared past her face, almost scorching it. Charla whipped her head to look at where it came from: Alestor. He blew out a flamethrower straight at Zagref. Zagref reacted quickly, and fired his own flamethrower to counter the incoming flame. His was roughly larger though and canceled out Alestor's. Alestor was blasted by Zagref's flames, searing his scales. He had never been burnt like this before. It was so powerful that he had flown back some feet before skidding the ground, his skin emitting thick clouds of steam.

"Alestor!" Charla screamed.

"You thought I was bluffing when I said I would get my revenge?" Zagref mocked at him. "I'm not as weak as I once was. I've nearly doubled my strength! My real flamethrower could melt boulders! It gives me the pleasure of getting the chance to trick you like the way you tricked me." He began walking toward Alestor. "I just want to make sure I don't kill you before I get a chance to enjoy this..."

Suddenly, he stopped midway. He looked at Charla, who couldn't budge a muscle. Her entire focus was on Alestor. She thought, if she didn't look at Zagref, he wouldn't detect her presence, but that proved to be incredibly illogical. Zagref went behind her back. Suddenly, Charla felt her tail being lifted up quite high. She screamed and attempted to crawl away, but Zagref had a firm grip on her tail.

"Well, well, well," Zagref snickered, "what a fucking coincidence. You know, Charla, I just love shit like this. You may not understand, but when you lose everything, and I mean everything, that you worked hard on all because of a female, like you, you get to see patterns. Patterns that all tie in the end. So you see, not only do I have the pleasure of killing this traitor, limb by limb, like he did when he murdered my comrades, I can kill the source of all my problems: bitches like you."

Charla could feel his member nudging her bottom. She smelt that familiar scent of raw meat flowing up her nostrils. His grip on her tail sent waves of pain throughout her body.

"ALESTOR!" Charla cired.

"Ch-Charla!" Alestor yelled in pain. He tried his best to move, but his body just wouldn't allow it. He had to do something.

"Before we begin, my sweet pet, I did promise you a round two, didn't I?" Zagref said. "I know you're wishing that you should've taken me a little more seriously, but you didn't believe me. You had no faith in what I said. I'm not like Alestor who hides secrets from you. I'm all up front about who I am and what I want; I lay everything on the table so that no doubt can build inside you. So, without further ado, sit back and enjoy the ride because I never break my promises."

"THAT MAKES TWO OF US!"

A large fireball approached Zagref from his left. It took him by surprised; the size was immense, almost as big as he was. He quickly moved away Charla and dove for safety. The large fireball passed right over his head as he slammed onto the ground. The blazing circle continued in it's fired direction and went out of sight. Zagref groaned at the pain of the impact upon hitting the floor. He knew that that was a Dragon Rage attack. Not many Charizard knew that attack; come to think of it, Zagref didn't know it either. Zagref stood up, shaking with rage, but then he winced at a sharp pain on his back. He felt the painful area with his fingers, and found out that it was very hot, and very rough. The fireball must have missed him by millimeters. He looked up at Alestor. Somehow, even after being hit by that flamethrower, he was able to stand up and produce that extraordinary attack.

"Never...again..." Alestor panted. He looked up at Zagref, who shot back a look of pure hatred. "...never again will Charla have to relive that painful memory...not so long as I'm here...I made a promise...and I intend to keep it..."

Zagref growled in disapproval.

"How did you do that?!" he yelled.

"To tell you the truth," Alestor chuckled, "I really don't know."

"You think this is funny, traitor?! I'll take your life as well as this cunt!"

"Try me."

Zagref began to summon all of his strength, the change shown in that of his tailflame, which had sprouted to an immense size. Alestor knew what was coming. Zagref was going to try and fire the strongest flamethrower he could produce.

"Alestor!" Charla yelled, standing up.

"Charla! Stay back! I don't want you getting hurt!" Alestor said. Charla shriveled into a distant corner of the plateau. She felt weak. Her lover was in a battle for his life, and all she could do was idly stand by. But she had to do something.

Zagref fired his flamethrower, a moving incinerator. It was about three times larger than his last, and the ground it soared over turned black instantly. Alestor countered with his own flamethrower. He was somehow able to put enough force into it to delay Zagref's blast from burning him. Both blasts were suspended in mid-air; the ground below the connection point slowly melted. Only the Charizard with the strongest flamethrower would leave alive, and right now, Alestor did not look like to be the victor. His flamethrower was feeble compared to Zagref's. It slowly started to backfire against him. He couldn't fight it back. He needed help. He couldn't keep this up much longer...

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Zagref's yell pierced the air as a powerful jet of fire engulfed him from his right. Alestor look over. It was Charla. She fired her own flame at Zagref, causing him to lose his concentration. Zagref's flamethrower shrunk considerably. Zagref kneeled, blisters raided his body, yet he still was able to blow his flamethrower. Suddenly, both of their flames were equally matched.

"NOW ALESTOR! GET HIM NOW! HURRY!" Charla screamed.

Alestor focused every muscle in his body, and somehow magically managed to fire a flamethrower bigger than before. His tailflame reaching a size that never felt it grow to, the flaring jets pushed back against Zagref's dimmed out flame.

Zagref let out an agonizing howl.

But unfortunately, the worst was yet to come. In a way beyond Alestor's own comprehension, he fired a dragon rage attack through his flamethrower. The large ball of energy was soon veiled in a cataclysmal wave, and combined with his already fired flamethrower, Zagref's flame didn't even look like it existed anymore. It pushed back quickly, and it finally hit him full force. Zagref was enveloped in a spiral of searing pain. The heat was unbearable. He was being burnt all over. It felt as though his very blood was boiling. The fire raged on. It was hell. Zagref's screams were deafening. His entire body lost feeling. His skin was slowly melting away.

...It stopped.

The vicious flame wisped away into nothing. Zagref fell to his knees. His eyes looked totally black. His frame fell to the smoldering ground with a hard thump. Charla ran towards Alestor, her eyes streaming with tears.

"Alestor! You did it! You beat him!" She screamed.  
>"With your help." He replied with a smile, giving her a quick kiss. But his smile quickly faded.<p>

"I'm not finished yet."

Alestor slowly approached Zagref, only to find that he was severally wounded. He was breathing...but they were hard, forced breaths, and his wheezing only made Alestor more agitated.

"Quiet down, you piece of shit!" he yelled. Charla was very surprised to hear him say something like that. But then she looked at his face. Even though Alestor was turned away from her, Charla could see his face twitched into a horrible expression. Plain and mysterious, he bore no emotion, but the strong orange smashed at his face and whether or not he was smiling or the shadow of mouth. He migrated to Zagref's back.

"You haven't even begun to feel the pain Charla's felt!" he yelled. Zagref felt his own tail being put to the side. He quickly raised his head, only to have it painfully shoved back down against the rocky soil below them.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Zagref asked in panic.

"Showing you what it feels like to be taken by force!"

He felt the crown of Alestor's cock touch the entrance to his tight anus.

"No! You can't! Please!"

"Shut up, you bitch. And take it like the monster that you are."

Alestor pressed his member forcefully into his enemy's soft anus. Zagref roared in pain. Alestor's cock split him open. He squirmed in agony as Alestor drove himself deep into him.

"No!...NO!...S-STOP!...YOU, DIRTY FAG!...HOW COULD YOU...I DON'T DESERVE THIS!...NOOOO!"

"Shut your fucking mouth and take my dick like the whore you are" Alestor snarled. Alestor liked the way he said that.

Alestor continued shoving, moaning in partial pleasure. Alestor's mind was elsewhere. The virgin walls of Zagref's walls unlocked something deep within Alestor as if levies broke and gave way to a massive flood; whatever it was, Alestor couldn't undrestand what it was. He became entranced by Zagref's body. His touch on Zagref's hip gave him the same pleasure that he got from Charla. Zagref's large muscles made it good for him to grab onto. He studied its texture: rough yet somewhat stretchable. Zagref's anal walls resisted Alestor's dick every step of the way, only compelling Alestor to push harder. Zagref screamed in horror, squirming on the ground like a trapped mouse. Alestor's cock was just too large. Blood started to drip from the wound. Alestor looked down and saw his cock getting tainted by Zagref's virginity. He growled in pleasure. His heart filled with a dark satisfaction. A different type of lust overwhelmed him; a dark, concealed lust that seemed normal for Alestor. He wanted Zagref to moan under him; he wanted to feel more of Zagref's body; he wanted to taste him, consume him. It didn't help that Zagref squirmed, it just added more to this sick joy that Alestor was experiencing. He quickened his pace, resulting Zagref to scream some more. Say it, Alestor thought, say my name. I want you to moan asking for more.

"STOP IT!" Charla screamed. Alestor came back to his senses and pulled out. Zagref still groaned from the pain of Alestor's huge shaft. Charla was scared, shaking after seeing this savage act.

"Alestor. What happened? Your expression, your eyes, your body all darkened. This is not you. Have mercy, Alestor. Please Just horrible. You became someone else."

Alestor couldn't believe it. This bastard, who was responsible for so many things, brought out the worst in him.

"Charla, I don't think -"

"Listen to me, Alestor," she interrupted. "You're compassionate. I've seen it. I've experienced it. But just now, you stooped to his level. You're not him, Alestor. You're not a rapist. You're better than that. And if he decides to cause anymore trouble, at least let him know that there is someone in the world to keep him in line. So please, no more."

Those final words from Charla seemed to drive all the anger away from Alestor. He knew that she was right. In for what felt like an eternity, Alestor's facial muscles relaxed from their maddened state. He felt calm. He smiled. When Charla saw that smile, she knew that he was back to normal. Alestor re-sheathed himself and started to walk back toward Charla, but after about five steps, he turned back around, and faced Zagref.

"...I...I won't...beg for my life..." Zagref snarled. "...If you're going to kill me, kill me."

Alestor stared down in disgust.

"You don't deserve to live," Alestor said. "Lucky for you, Charla has a heart; something that you'll never have."

He then turned around and walked away, leaving Zagref, ravished, disgraced and undignified upon the blackened floor.

Alestor limped toward Charla.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here," he said with his signature smile. Charla felt like crying right there, but she held it in, making her eyes sparkle in the deep red sunlight.

"NOT JUST YET..."

Alestor turned around just in time to come face to face with a Fire Blast: the strongest attack a fire Pokémon could learn. It incinerated him, exploding and sucking him into a nucleus of molten heat; every nerve exploded inside of him. He screamed at the top of his lung. It was too much to take. The blast knocked him out.

"ALESTOR!" Charla screamed. She fell to her knees, and cupped Alestor head in her hand. His eyes were closed. He wasn't moving. She turned around.

Zagref wobbled on his feet, swaying uncontrollably. Every step he took drew him closer to the cliff's edge. Traces of the Fire Blast sizzled from his mouth. He tittered over the cliff's edge- just one more step, and he would fall into the black ocean. Before losing his balance, Zagref managed to get these last words out:

"I...t-told you...that I...w-would...get...my...r-revenge..."

He stumbled off the cliff. She couldn't tell whether Zagref plunged into the ocean since the sounds of the waves crashing filled her ears or flew away, but Alestor was the focus of her attention.

Charla buried her head into Alestor's chest, crying uncontrollably, muttering things like "Why did this have to happen to me?" and "What did I do to deserve this?". Suddenly, she felt a firm hand on the back of her head. She gasped. Alestor looked at her, smiling. Charla started to cry again, this time in happiness. She stared into his dark hazel eyes. He tried to speak, but it wasn't that loud.

"Ch-Charla...I'm so s-sorry..."

"Don't be," she sobbed.

"No...this is...aahhh...all my fault...hanging with the wrong crowd...Oh, Charla...I would give anything for more time...I would have told you eventually...Zagref...he was a liar...he said stuff like that to confuse his victims...please forgive me..."

"I don't care about your past!"

"Charla...you don't...ugh...understand...I had so much hate in me when I was...young...I let my emotions control me...and...it lead me to do some awful things...but, Charla...you taught me...love...and those moments we shared...those few moments..."

Alestor struggled to get his words out. He gritted his teeth, his life drifting out of him.

"Alestor, what you've done for me this past day is enough for a lifetime. When we made love, I felt something seize me. It wasn't my lust, it was something more. But whatever that feeling was, I knew at that moment you are the one. I felt a connection, and I knew you are my soulmate. No words can change my mind. Words are just ideas, dust in the air, and your past and history mean nothing to me. I see that you have a pure heart, Alestor."

Alestor moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it weakly.

"It's okay, Charla...I know that you'll be happy later on. Don't let me hold you back...but I-I don't think-"

"DON'T SAY THAT! You're not! We're going home together, Alestor. Let's live here and be happy together!"

There was a long pause. She looked into his eyes. He was looking back, smiling at her, but his eyes were halfway closed, his tailflame slowly fading away. He wasn't going to last much longer. Her eyes started to water. She didn't want him to go. Alestor spoke as softly as he could.

"Charla...please take care of my child...and...tell him...that I love him very much..."

Charla was worried: she wasn't even sure that the baby would be his.

"Alestor...what if-what if the child isn't yours?" she sobbed.

"I know that it will be mine. Don't worry about that."

Charla smiled, attempting to hold back her tears.

"Charla...I love you..."

Alestor's eyes slowly closed. His heart beat slowed down. His body temperature lowered. Charla could feel it against his scales. His tail flame began to shrink. His breathing slowed and became softer. His muscles relaxed.

"Goodbye...Charla..."

His final breath was long and soft. His chest fell and stayed down. His tail flame, now the size of a candle light, extinguished into nothing.

He was gone.

For a moment, Charla sat by his side in disbelief. He couldn't be dead, she thought. He couldn't. She rocked back and forth, trying to hold it back, but it came crashing into her. Charla screamed, holding herself as if it was the only way from preventing her from shattering. Her wet tears splashed across Alestor's toned chest. She lifted her head, and looked at Alestor's lifeless face. It was too much to bare. Agony and melancholia blinded her eyes.

Skyward, she wailed into the darkening sky, her chest heaving with each sob. The sun was virtually gone, but it left a trail of fading red behind it that gradated into the night's coming blackness. She looked around toward the ocean. It was black with red sketches, undulating to the rhythm of the ocean's waves, and white foam, forming whenever a wave turned over and headed to crash into the base of the cliff. Zagref's words ringed through her mind: 'Everything ties at the end.' If it was true what Zagref, the embodiment of evil, said about Alestor, who made him sound like the schemer of fear, and that he knocked him off a cliff, then she must sacrificed Alestor's body to the ceaseless, unforgiving ocean. Still sniffling, she dragged his body to the edge of the cliff. The sounds of waves crashing filled the air. Charla stood there staring at her lover's body. The crashing of the waves crescendoed, begging for her to throw him in. Closing her eyes, Charla pushed Alestor's body off the cliff. She couldn't hear the sound of his body splashing into the water; the waves drowned the sound out, swallowing his body whole. She looked toward the distance at the fading color. She imagined when the color faded completely away, both the sky and the ocean would unite, creating an optical illusion of the end of the world.

"Alestor...I...I love you," she whispered, the wind carrying her words.

She then turned around, and took off into the dark sky; the smell of the salty air became too much for her. The wind stung her eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks, each droplet flying off, dividing into smaller particles, until every tiny speck was sucked into that encroaching, merciless blackness.

* * *

><p>After a great deal of time passed, Charla bore an egg. The Charmander that hatched from the egg was very small. She picked it up and held it close in her arms. It was a boy and named it Ronac. He stared at her with big, dark hazel eyes, bearing his pearly teeth, strong and lucid. His tail flame jumped with the joy of life. Charla teared. This was Alestor's son: their son. She cradled him tightly, and the very first thing she said to him was:<p>

"Ronac, your father loves you."

* * *

><p>Five months had past. Ronac was now a Charmeleon and had many friends. He could carry much more than his peers and enjoyed playing games with them. He always did what his mother told him to and never strayed from the proper path. A passion for training, Ronac had a short temper whenever he was competitive, throwing a tantrum if he lost. He had gotten into many fights, but in the end, he always made up with his opponent. All in all, he was the ideal boy that Charla loved rearing.<p>

One thing that Ronac made sure was never mentioning his father around his mother. The only time he did, Charla fell into a mysterious trance and stopped whatever she was doing. She spoke softly as she wondered her attention to something in the distance - something invisible to Ronac's eyes - telling him how his father sacrificed his life to save theirs.

One day, he and his friends were playing flamethrower tag. Charla had found a seat on a nearby log stump. She watched as Ronac sprinted down a nearby slope, playing and enjoying his life.  
>Just like your father, she thought unconsciously.<p>

A warm breeze fondled her neck. She craned her head back and listened to the wind rustling the green foliage above her. But something was off. The air around her grew very hot. The wind manifested into whispers as if ghosts were trying to communicate to her through the swaying of the trees. Then she heard very soft breathing behind her. Her nose picked up a scent, a musky scent, that seemed almost unknown to her but has a sense of familiarity. A large tail with a very large flame on the tip appeared in the corner of her eye. A large, strong claw fell on her shoulder. It felt so familiar, but it couldn't be -

"I told you that belief has stronger power than you may think."

Charla gasped and turned around.

"A-Alestor?"

**Editor's Endnote(s):** Like last time, I added more passages to clarify the flow of the actions and motives. It was a bit of a difficult task to make Alestor and Charla's love for one another plausible. One day: really? Yet again, Romeo and Juliet fell in love and got married within a week. Love at first sight isn't preposterous; it can happen.

Additionally, I excised a lengthy sex scene that occurred during Alestor's death scene. In the original chapter, Alestor asked Charla to honor him with one last favor: mate with him for one last time. A very steamy scene, to say the least, the decision to cut it out was based on the principle that Alestor could not have energy to have sex since he was at the brink of dying. Yes, he is an animal, but my intention is to make these characters gifted, having the ability to bear empirical understanding than giving into primitive desires.

I don't want to censor the rawness and naturalness of the sex, but when it comes down to filler or preposterousness, than decisions have to be made. As an unauthorized editor, I do believe that I have an obligation to polish some of the chapters up. I do appreciate the author as a writer, but for clarity and thematic purposes, I do want readers to engage in the universe.

You shouldn't view this as a restoration. Instead, think of this as fanfic-ception.


	3. II:i: Alestor's Return

**Editor's Note: **Still needs to be refined a bit more.

**II: Chapter 1: Alestor's Return **

It was impossible. Alestor stood behind her untouched by Death and decay. At first, Charla thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. There was no way he could have been alive; she witnessed firsthand his tailflame expiring, yet here he was, every limb connected into the perfect portrait of her lost lover. She blinked several times just to make sure it was only an apparition, but every time she opened her eyes from the brief darkness that enclosed her, he was there: long feet, muscular torso, swanlike neck, massive wings; a reconstruction of her lingering memory of him.

His tail flame flickered. She could hear him breathing. He towered over her like a giant, whose godlike frame appeared larger than life, staring at her with an air of passion. Emotions deluged Charla; they ricocheted through her head all at once. He should be dead, she thought. But how and why? She had to reach madness, manifesting her lost love into a tantalizing mockery, trailing her heels like a shadow.

Swiftly, he ran up, swooped her up from her seat, and embraced her in a hug, holding her tightly against his body. His familiar strong arms unlocked that forgotten touch Charla yearned for after his death, and then she knew at once that the borderline between fallacy and reality dissolved; authenticity affirmed. It was Alestor, all flesh and blood and taking up space. All sense of understanding, questioning the hows and whys of marvelous circumstances, and seeking answers to her shapeshifting world, volatilized; her mind felt clear. At the moment, she didn't care how it happened, or what force of nature brought him back. All that mattered was that he was alive. Alive and real. She returned his hug, her body comforted by his heat; a heat that electrified her and gave her life, and once gone, left her mind clouded and her body cold and lonely. The scent of musk, crisp as an open meadow in Spring, whisked up her nose. Her soul, battling the past years with an unsurmountable gravity of loss, felt free, ripping Depression's chains off of it and soared openly into the boundless firmament of her mind. He licked her neck tenderly, leaving a shiny trail of saliva in its wake. Her face relaxed. All stress fled her, and tears flowed freely from her eyes as she shut them.

"I missed you...so much," she sobbed, breathing softly onto his chest.

He smiled over her back, resting his snout on her shoulder. "I know."

Wanting to further stimulate the moment, Alestor lifted his head from behind her back and kissed her. His tongue wrapped around hers and pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it; an ebullient sensation beyond any words. She rediscovered that short time, buried by Time's shovel, where she mated with him and discovered her significant other; a time where it still replayed in her head in subsequent times, and despite her attempts to suppress it, locking it in her treasure-chamber within her mind, in which she didn't visit often, she couldn't but helped to relive those distant, faint memories that, at that time, felt to break away by the forefinger of day. The thought of it made her shudder beneath his arms. Alestor felt it in his grasp, and passion, in which, briefly, he thought he would never expected to experience ever again, activated within him, circulating madly through his veins. Blood rushed to his loins, his cock rising and peeking from its cream-colored sheath, beating with a thirst that only her sap could quench. She laid her claws over his chest, feeling him poking at her stomach. The kiss lasted forever. She moved in ways that extricated more of his hot pre-seed onto her, making him growl approvingly. They could never be separated from this kiss.

"Get away from my mother!"

Immediately, they moved away from each other and turned their attention behind them, still not letting go of each other. Ronac and a small group of Charmeleons, who crowded behind him like a pack of animals following their alpha, stood before them. Ronac was infuriated, scowling and bearing his teeth at Alestor. Alestor and Charla, no doubt, felt embarrassed, exposed. Some of the children giggled over the thought of catching them off guard. Using Charla as a shield, Alestor stealthily re-sheathed himself so that he wouldn't embarrass himself further.

"You heard me! I said get away!" Ronac yelled. His voice, yet relatively high, had an air of intimidation. To some of the young Charmeleon behind him, they found it brave; to Alestor, he found it adoring.

Alestor, keeping his eyes locked onto Ronac's, bent his head down to Charla's ear.

"Charla," Alestor started softly. "Is he my..."

She nodded in confirmation. Alestor grinned happily. "Do you mind if I test him?"

"Please don't, honey. He has a bad temper," Charla warned him.

The two finally broke their loving embrace, but Alestor still kept one hand firmly wrapped around Charla's waist. Seeing this, Ronac became wrathful. His tail flame sucked in more oxygen, climbing in height. The sight of seeing a stranger - and not only any stranger, a handsome, robust one, to be exact, which Ronac found threatening - touching his mother like that fueled him with such indescribable rage. Ronac was his mother's protector, the one who helped her at her most vulnerable, but now, there was this pretty male who had bewitched her with his attractive physique. He clenched his claws into shaking fists.

All the children gasped and ran behind a nearby tree. They never saw Ronac's tailflame build up like that; they figured he wanted to challenge the male. The girls looked frightened, and one of them started crying. But the boys looked impressed, for they didn't know any Charmeleon who would stand up to a fully-grown Charizard, especially one that they have no idea who he was or where he came from.

"This is your last chance! Get away from my mother!" Ronac screamed. Charla started to get a little worried about what might happen next, but Alestor didn't budge a muscle and simply smiled at him. Ronac interpreted that smile as a 'no'. He bent his head back and launched a flamethrower directly at Alestor. The children cringed as they saw the bright orange fire stormed out of his mouth. It was relatively small, but still quite large for a Charmeleon his age. Alestor let go of Charla, and walked toward the incoming flame. Then, with a single claw, he swiped it away into nothingness.

Ronac gulped and slowly started to back away, his confidence stabbed, but he soon regained his courage and glared back with angry eyes. All the children looked horrified.

"That's some flamethrower you've got there," Alestor said with a smirk on his face, massaging his hand with the other. "In fact, it was much stronger than I thought it was going to be. At least I don't have to teach you about fighting back."

Ronac's anger lifted a bit, confused by what he just said. Charla, to prevent things from getting more out of hand, finally stepped in.

"Ronac, I would like for you to meet somebody," she said softly. Ronac looked up into her face and then to Alestor's. They stared at each other for a short time, and during that brief pause, Alestor felt a great weight of agency placed on his shoulders. He was faced with two choices: one, he could either hold back information and beat around the bush until sooner or later Ronac finds out that he was more than what he said he was - which would degrade himself into that of a coward - or two, just telling him right there and now who he was. Of course, Alestor knew the right and appropriate choice, but he had to battle an unforeseen insurgence of deception that plagued him as a youth. He was resurrected; given a second chance. His heart felt heavy from falling back to those dark times, but he needed to make that rare clean slate of starting anew. He decided.

Alestor stepped closer to Ronac, who surprisingly did not move. He knelt down. The children slowly edged from their hiding place.

"Ronac," he began softly, "I'm your father."

In a blink of an eye, Ronac's angry expression turned into that of confusion.

"My...m-my..." he stuttered in disbelief. Alestor answered his unasked question with a nod.

Ronac stood there petrified as Alestor suddenly opened his arms wide in an invitation to hug him. Ronac became hesitant. He looked deeply into Alestor's eyes and noted that he had the same irises that he did. Ronac's tail flame reduced back to normal size. His eyes looked watery, like he was going to burst out into tears. He shook his head, trying to reason with himself.

"You're lying..." he managed to say. "Mom...Mom said that Dad..."

Alestor didn't have to say anything; he hoped Ronac would know through the way he smiled, the way he had his arms spread out, the way he looked at him with such heartbreaking sincerity that that would fend off any last remaining thread of doubt. He convinced himself when Ronac studied him long enough and saw the absolute genuineness he emitted, he would know. Ronac looked back to his mother for the answer. She smiled at him and nodded.

Ronac shut his eyes, trembling as he unrolled his fists. The hat of agency was now placed on Ronac. He could either reject this male, whose lusty red-golden body seemed to be the definition of ultimate masculine aesthetics, or he could accept him as his father who had a role in his creation. But instead of taking one of the polar opposites, Ronac wanted to take the path in-between: suspicion. He would walk with confident struts to create a valorous impression in front of his peers and lightly hug him without his heart in it; then, he would immediately break away and run away, far away, deep within the forest so that he could reflect back and gather his thoughts. But what Ronac didn't realize was Alestor's genuine charity he demonstrated. It was in his face, the way he smiled, the way he kneeled. Ronac could see his eyes brighten when he walked toward him and how they appeared to water. Ronac slowed down. A great sadness fell upon him; he couldn't control his emotions. All this time where he tried to hold a brave image, courage left him, and what remained was a little boy who never once knew his father. He broke down, sprinted to him, and lunged himself to him, his small arms trying to wrap around him. Alestor closed his arms around the crying child, securing one hand over the back of Ronac's head and the other his back. Ronac couldn't believe it. Ronac cried uncontrollably. Ronac tried to tell him how much he loved him but he couldn't get the words clear between his sobs, but Alestor knew. As if a sailor, who was sea wrecked for a great majority of his life, returned to his homeland and recognized it by the color of the sand, the heavy scent of the palm trees, the sweet chansonette of the native bird, Alestor reunited with what he thought he ultimately lost.

Charla teared up so badly that she covered her eyes not to draw attention. The sight was too much to bear for her; it was a miracle. All the children emerged from their hiding spots, moved deeply by the scene. For as long as they knew him, Ronac was the strong and outgoing type in their group, but seeing this, they realized another side that they never knew about him: compassion.

"Ronac...I'm so sorry," Alestor started. "I will never leave you again. I promise." His sad words rung like solemn bells, with each swing hitting Ronac's soul.

Alestor's grip on Ronac tightened. Ronac nuzzled his face deep into Alestor's toned chest, swamped in his father's cinnamon scent like hovering over a lit scented candle. His father's strong arms secured him in a way that kept all fear away. He wanted this hug to last forever, as did Alestor. But Alestor gradually broke their embrace and held Ronac on his shoulders at arms distance, using one of his razorsharp claws to rub the top of his head with a tender touch.

Alestor nudged his snout left, toward Ronac's friends. "Come on, go to your friends."

Ronac lifted his head and gazed into his father's eyes. "Can you come play with us?"

Alestor chuckled. He noticed Ronac's eyes twinkled like a fire floating in the middle of a dark ocean when he invited him. "Not this time, son. Your mother and I have some catching up to do."

"Okay," Ronac chirped, and after wiping his eyes, he ran off with his friends down the same slope they came up from.

Alestor watched until they were out of sight. Charla managed to calm herself down and walked over to him. She leaned up from behind and gave him a long lick across his muzzle, tasting like fertile soil. She then took his hand and started to guide him through the dense woods.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"Someplace safe," she replied, a lusty glimmer sparked in her eyes. "We can't risk the kids finding us again. Not this time..."

"But what about Ronac?"

"He knows how to get home. Just follow me."

Pass upturned trees, across rivulets, over surface roots, the two of them steered their way through the primal forest in a zigzag path. High above, several Caterpies and Weedles crawled down the trees like cataracts, but Charla didn't seem to be worried about them at all. They ducked under branches, leapt over roots, danced away from any sight of water, until she finally spotted a stone cave carved into a steep cliff.

"This way," Charla said quietly, tugging his arm.

A fait rustle of leaves whooshed behind them.

Instantaneously, Alestor stopped in his tracks and whirled his head around. Charla noticed his sudden movement and became worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Charla...did you hear something?"

"No. Why?"

"I heard the leaves move behind us."

"You did? I didn't hear anything."

"It was very faint, but it was still there. Someone could be spying on us. Maybe I should go check..."

He began to tread stealthily toward the source of the noise, but Charla grabbed his hand and stopped him. He looked back at her and saw that she had an expression of irritation.

"Come on, Alestor...we made sure no one was following us, remember? It was probably just a couple of Weedles or something. Just relax. Nothing's there."

Alestor smiled at her. She was right. They continued their way to the entrance of the cave. Once inside, it was very dark, almost pitch black. Nevertheless, Charla yanked his arm and pulled him to her.

Their tails shimmering the small space lightly, Alestor cuddled against his mate as she lied back onto her wings, kissing her deeply with both his arms at her sides. She looked up at him as he relinquished the kiss, her eyes burning with a fiery lust. He slipped a finger inside of her, causing her to yelp a bit, her juices rushing down freely. Alestor growled deeply, her thick juices encompassing his finger.

"Are you sure now is the best time?" he asked, delving in for another kiss. She accepted it, wrapping her claws around his long neck, holding it down.

"Now is the only time..." she replied back, feeling his hard-on slipped past its hiding spot. She moaned as he planted it into her wet rosebush, feeling her neck getting relished by the swirls of his serpentine tongue. Charla closed her eyes, ready for him to seize her.

* * *

><p>It was about a minute before two Charmeleon children emerged silently from the bushes next to the cave, sighing in relief. They painfully removed their hands from their hot tailflames, which were now glowing very brightly, bright enough to be seen by Alestor if they hadn't covered them. They were both the same height but different in both color and build. One had pale orange scales and a skinny frame, the other had a strong red color and a strong frame.<p>

"Ouch! Hot, hot, hot!" the skinny one yelled through his teeth. "Zen, I told you this was a bad idea!"

He looked at his hands, scorched by his own fire.

"We got away with it, didn't we, Cranith?" Zen whispered. He blew on his own hands, shaking them around to cool them off. "And quiet down would you! We don't want to get caught! Especially not by-"

"AHA! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE!" Ronac yelled as he sprung up from a bush behind them, his claw pointing right at their astonished faces. Zen ran over to him, gritting his teeth while raising his claw as a sign to shut it or he would get the claw across the face.

Cranith shushed him. Zen yanked Ronac into the bushes. They all just crouched, doing nothing and being very quiet for a long period of time. When they had confirmed that the coast was clear, they stood up again; Ronac dusted himself off and plucked out a thorn that stabbed him in the leg.

"Are you crazy?" Cranith whispered to Ronac. "If you yell like that again, you'll get us all in trouble!"

"You two are always in trouble!" Ronac whispered back. "You two knew that we weren't supposed to follow my parents, but you did anyway!"

"I told you that there was somebody following us!" Zen whispered. "But you didn't listen! 'It was just a couple of Weedles'!"

"Alright, let's just drop it!" Ronac said quickly, nearing cutting him off. "Let's just call it off and go!"

The two Charmeleons looked at each other and looked down at Ronac again. Zen and Cranith hung out together all the time and were considered the oddballs in their little group, considering the fact that the two were polar opposites from each other. They both had a different set of interests that appealed to them. Zen was the most playful and often got himself into trouble that he didn't even need to get himself into. He played a lot of practical jokes and caused several accidents unintentionally, all of which he laughed at.

Cranith, on the other hand, followed Zen wherever he went so that he wouldn't end up doing something that he would later regret. Though not a practical joker like Zen, Cranith loved joking with others through words. He had a large vocabulary and enjoyed tripping others by adding a double meaning to what they said. He didn't particularly enjoyed indulging himself in activities that demonstrated one's strength as a mean to show off to others. But what made Cranith unusual and the true oddball in their group was his ability to understand the human language. For some unexplained reason in which Cranith never discussed the method he reached in accomplishing this unheard of skill, Cranith was able to read copious amounts of books that, for a lack of better words, freaked others out. No Pokémon, ever, could do something like this. Contrariwise, Cranith hadn't garner any sort of infamous reputation in the valley. His friends couldn't really understand how to react to something like this and were afraid to confront their parents about it.

Nonetheless, Zen found something to admire in him: his knowledge. Even though he didn't show it, Zen enjoyed it when Cranith read out to him, no matter what the book was about. Cranith read stuff like _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_, _Paradise Lost_, and _The Advanced Concepts of Pokémon Anatomy, _yet Zen discovered a beautiful peace within each book. His mind transported beyond his own reality, his own existence into something fantastical, idealized, something to treasure and re-imagine himself into. However, this was only when the two were together alone. Whenever they were with their group of friends, Zen would assert a certain degree of dominance over Cranith so that he could establish his authority over him.

Being about a month older than Ronac, Cranith was very mature for his age. He was the brains in the group and had a distinctive way of talking. One day, he mentioned something about sheaths. Ronac had no idea what that was, so he asked him. Cranith just laughed in his face, and pointed to his copy of _The Advanced Concepts of Pokemon Anatomy_.

"Look up any male in this book, and you'll find out," he said, "and remember, you didn't hear this from me." But Cranith wouldn't lend Ronac his book and left him to ponder an answer in which he couldn't reach because of inefficient knowledge.

"Lets go!" Ronac yelled.

"Yeah, let's go!" yelled a voice from behind him. Ronac turned around in surprise.

"Khan?! You too?!" Ronac whispered loudly, glaring at his best friend. The newest addition to this outside gathering grinned a little as he saw Ronac step back a bit from his entrance, his mouth agape in sheer confoundment. "What? Something on my face?" Khan said jokingly.

Khan was a little taller than Zen and Canith, with a brilliant coat of orange. He was considered the one with the cool head. He knew what to do at just the right times and saved many tails at many times in the past. He was calm and collected and didn't let pressure wear him down. He was also Ronac's closest and most treasured friend. They were only born just a few days apart, with Khan being older, and his mother didn't leave far from Ronac's mother. They were childhood friends and were always there for one another.

"Why are you here?!" Ronac queried, careful not to speak too loudly.

"I saw you sneaking through the woods, so I followed you," Khan replied, smirking and shrugging his shoulders. "Why are _you _over here?"

"Because I followed _them_!" Ronac yelled, pointing to Zen and Cranith.

"You didn't have to follow us, you know!" Zen said.

"JUST FORGET IT!" Ronac screamed through his teeth, attempting to muffle it. "We've got to get out of here! All of us! NOW!"

Suddenly, all four of them turned their heads to a dim orange light coming from inside the cave, which followed a sound resembling Alestor's voice.

"Come on!" Ronac gestured, and turned to start leading the way back. But he soon found out that he wasn't being followed, and when he turned back around, he saw all three of his friends at the entrance to the cave. He quickly went back.

"What are you doing? Let's go!" Ronac urged.

"BE QUIET!" said all three of them in unison.

Ronac, knowing that he was defeated, put his head between Khan's and Cranith's, and peered inside of the cave. The cave wasn't too deep. The light coming from Alestor and Charla's intertwined tails lightly illuminated the walls. It was only about five meters deep, and the ceiling of the cave was not that high. The orange light came from bits of fire flowing from Alestor's mouth. Ronac focused his eyes on his parents, but he didn't exactly understand what he saw.

Alestor towered over Charla on his knees, her back rubbing against the stony rough floor. His thrusts were powerful, releasing deep moans that rumbled throughout the cave, resulting delicate purrs from Charla. The first thought that crossed Ronac's mind was that he was hurting her. He felt tricked and had as if Alestor feigned his emotions. But his mother grinned wolfishly, her head bent . It looked like she was enjoying herself. But...what was she doing? Ronac looked back at his friends. Only Zen looked as clueless as he did.

"What are they doing?" Ronac asked nervously, trying to control his voice so that he wouldn't draw attention. Khan and Cranith giggled.

"Something that my mom says I can't do until I turn eight," Khan joked, trying his best not to burst out laughing. Ronac's look became distraught. Khan was barely even four years old. What in the world could wait for him in four years?

"It's called mating," Cranith said planing, turning to Ronac. Ronac's confused expression grew noticeable. Cranith elaborated:

"It's what makes babies. You see, during a specific time every year, an adult female releases a particular scent that attracts adult male. When an adult male comes across this scent, he finds the adult female and they do this. Usually, it happens in private, because it involves the - how do you say - private parts."

Ronac turned to him disconcerted. His father reamed the very thing he used to go to the bathroom everyday into his mother, and somehow, that was making her feel good - better yet, wonderful. But how was he doing that? Ronac's private was flimsy and bendable.

"How?" Ronac asked with fervor, despite his accumulating embarrassment reddening his face. "My...um...privates...are always soft. How could something so soft do that?"

"It's because he was stimulated which led to an erection," Cranith explained. "When something touches a male's private in a smooth, tender manner, it makes the male feel really good, and his privates become hard and stiff, getting him ready for this type of activity."

While explaining all of this to Ronac, Cranith kept his attention toward Alestor and Charla, analyzing their lovemaking and making mental notes, but Ronac couldn't tell if he was really looking at them. To Ronac, it appeared he was staring at Alesetor, yet Alestor dominated the scene. Ronac's constant questions made Cranith feel a bit more didactic and pedantic than he usually did.

It was then that he noticed both Zen and Khan were having some sort of problem. They had their knees bent together and had their hands on their crotches. They stared at each other with embarrassed looks until Cranith started to burst out laughing at them; he was the only one without a hard-on to get laughed at. The two bulging charmeleons shot angry looks at him, and he quickly shut his mouth. They looked back into the cave.

Alestor moved faster, taking his mate with all the force he had. His grunts were loud and desperate. His razorsharp claws gripped her harder.

"Why is he going so fast?" Ronac asked.

Cranith was about to answer that until Khan cut in with a grin on his face: "That's because he's about to 'cum'"

"What does that mean?"

"You know that when you use the bathroom, a yellow liquid comes out?" Cranith interjected. "Well, when he enjoys himself enough, the yellow liquid turns white and sticky, and he shoots it inside of her. This is the best part of mating. It's called an 'orgasm': the stuff that babies are made of."

Alestor panted hard, bits of flame escaping his mouth. His groin smashed against Charla's underside, causing her moans to increase in both volume and duration. She could barely take him any longer. Her sweet juices lubricated him; he compelled to go faster, harder. Charla roared. Her head bent back, grinding against the rough floor, and fired a huge flamethrower toward the roof of the cave. All four children jumped and held their mouths. Each one felt like screaming. They peered back inside.

"You see? You're mom just had hers. That's why she feels so good," Khan said.

Charla felt her body tighten around him; echoes of pleasure vibrating through her entirety. Alestor's cock was being squeezed to its breaking point as her muscles contracted to envelop the juicy rod inside her. He let out an earth-shattering roar of his own, which scared Ronac and his friends outside. His cock twitched and danced inside her, and finally released a wave of his seed into her chambers. Charla felt the warm fluid cruise inside her, and let out a long moan as she was being filled. Alestor's body shook with ecstasy as his body was rocked by a feeling he hadn't felt in ages. His grip on her knees was upped in force, and he pushed as hard as he could against her, making sure that everything would extricate from his shooting member.

Envy mushroomed in Ronac. At first, he gazed in wonder at seeing his parents' lovemaking, but something dark and furious arose inside him. The feeling of betrayal from earlier grew exponentially, an uncontrollable rage seizing him. Just before, his father showed him such generosity at the verge of crying and asking for his forgiveness. Now, not only did he turned down Ronac's offer to play with him and his friends but he secretly plotted with his mother to go off and indulge in their personal desires. He felt betrayed, and it didn't help for one bit to see his best friends gaping at his parents, getting aroused by their actions, and snickering sly comments among themselves. Hatred rumbled inside him like a volcano; it reddened his body and inflamed his tailflame, glowing a deep orange. Ronac rolled his claws into fists. He couldn't locate the core of his anger. It could be his father for brushing him off and using all of his energy in pounding a pleasure unknown to Ronac into his mother, but he deemed his mother to be just as guilty. Her back arched and her mouth curved, she looked like she was in on it too. He allowed his emotions to get the best of him, directing him to negative meanings to what he saw. But seeing his mother on the ground happy not because of him but because Alestor gave her something that Ronac couldn't, emasculated Ronac. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, blurring his vision. They isolated him, he felt. He let his guard down, stripped naked of his pride, and they took advantage of his love. How could he live in the same space with them when they completely objectified him as an extension rather than a part of them and their love for one another. He was used like an accessory, showing off to others, yes, our love saucily produced this living thing. What a good sport he was to make, a result of a great fuck.

Humiliated, Ronac bolted into the forest, leaving small traces of embers behind him. He wanted to cry, let his heart pour out all his frustration and anger through bitter tears. Everything became topsy-turvy for him.

Khan heard Ronac, looked over his shoulder, and saw the bushes rustle, specks of fire dying into the air. "Guys, Ronac just went off, and I think he's more than angry."

Zen turned his head briefly and returned to ogle at Ronac's parents. "Forget about him, guys. He's just jealous."

Cranith retorted: "He could be emotional from seeing his parents mating. After all, just a few moments ago, he did reunite with his father; maybe he feels betrayed."

"Betrayed?" asked Khan. "Betrayed over what?"

Cranith shrugged. "Us? Them?"

"Well, if it's us, than I'm going to see what's the problem. I suggest you guys act like friends and do your part, but if not, stay here and see where things go; it's your decision. Besides, looks like the show's over anyways," said Khan as he followed Ronac into the forest.

* * *

><p>After feeling every fiber in his body being squeezed out of energy, Alestor collapsed on the floor next to Charla, drenched in a coat of his sweat. She rolled over, and put her arms over his upturned stomach, making his loose shaft throb with excitement as it lied on his belly.<p>

"Charla," Alestor chuckled quietly, "I should have told you this earlier, but I didn't want to disrupt our sizzling moment."

Charla turned to him with a look of confusion. "What was it?"

"I think some kids saw us."

"Children?!" she gasped.

Alestor nodded and laughed. She started to get up, but Alestor quickly forced her back down.

"No, no, no," he said, still smiling. "They're already gone."

"Was Ronac-"

"I couldn't tell," Alestor interrupted, knowing her immediate question from a mile away. "It could have been a small group of innocent wanderers who'd lost their way and came upon us at the wrong time."

"I don't see how you find this funny. Ronac could have been among them."

"He could of, but I haven't gotten his scent down just yet, because my nose was clogged with your fragrance."

She didn't find that amusing. She laid her head back on Alestor's stomach and gazed at the cave's wall deep in thought.

Alestor groaned like a frustrated child. "Charla, what's done is done. If he saw: he saw. And think about it, don't you think that he'll learn something from watching us? The best way to teach is through visual examples, and that way, we don't have to bore him with petty little conversations full of words and abstract ideas."

"But we shouldn't expose them to this at such a young age," Charla retaliated.

"Circle of Life, my flower. Every Pokémon has to mate. You can't repress that fact from them forever, you know."

Charla, collapsed on top of Alestor, circled her finger on his belly, letting the tip of her sharp nail tickle him. He squirmed a bit, breathing heavily. Her eyes wandered down to his loins and gasped. It surprised her how massive he was. It could have been well over eleven inches. Eleven inches of a blood red rod jamming inside her this whole time. She noticed that it hadn't shrunken at all. She wanted to wrap her claw around it and feel his pulse fight against her grip but she wanted to surprise him. A thought ignited inside her mind that seemed bizarre but very enticing. She reacted against it, at first, thinking that the taste would be too bitter or too pungent but grew more and more excited when she thought it over and over. She knew she should wait for them to regain their energy and strength, but this tempting thought spread its delicious nectar throughout her mind. She needed to try it and see what happened. She slithered her way down to his waist.

Alestor looked up. "Charla, what are you-"

She went down on him.

* * *

><p>"Ronac!"<p>

Khan emerged from a thicket into an opening where Ronac sat beneath the green foliage of a great oak tree. He had his knees pulled up against his chest and his arms wrapped around it, his face buried within it.

"Ronac," Khan yelled out again, but Ronac didn't budge. Khan ran toward him while Cranith and Zen popped out of the same thicket Khan emerged from, probably following his yells.

"Hey," Khan said to Ronac when he reached him, "is everything all right?"

Ronac remained motionless. His tailflame calmed down a bit, swaying gently in the air.

"Ronac," began Khan, sitting down to Ronac's left, "I'm your best friend, you know you can tell me anything."

"You wouldn't understand," Ronac said without raising his head, his voice muffled.

By now, Cranith and Zen reached them.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Zen with a slight degree of stubbornness.

"Let me be," Ronac moaned, "I want to be left alone."

Cranith made a bold move, trying his best to put two and two together and decode the situation: "Is it your parents?"

Ronac was silent but that silence answered Cranith's question. "Look, Ronac, you must understand: what they did was a natural act of Nature. Every Charizard does it; in fact, every living thing must procreate in order to survive. That's how things are, Ronac." Cranith moved toward him and sat down to his right. "Also, your parents haven't seen each other for a very long time. He was dead, Ronac. Your mother must have been in a deep state of melancholia. You must see where she is coming from. If you were in her shoes, wouldn't your first instinct to make love to your long last lover?"

"But is it mating season?" Ronac asked abruptly.

Cranith, seeing this as an attempt to derail him and prove him wrong, merely placed his hand on Ronac's back. "No, Ronac."

"But what you said eariler about the only time when two Charizards mate is during that time, was it true?"

"Or course."

"That they only do it during that specific time?"

"Of course, Ronac. I know what I'm talking about."

"Then, why did they go off and do just that without it being that time?" Ronac raised his head and looked straight dead into Cranith's eyes.

"I don't have an affirmative answer to that question," Cranith responded. "But if I were to hypothesize, I would assume they are in control of their desires. We're homoiothermic creatures. Most dragons are cold blooded. It is safe to assume that we are a unique type of Pokémon that are capable of establishing ourselves and having strong feelings toward one another."

"Cranith, what in the world are you saying?" Zen asked, a bit of frustration in his voice.

Cranith shot a nasty look at Zen, silencing him.

"Ronca," Khan added, "we're here for you, you know. Like what Cranith said: they're reunited. Without their love, you wouldn't be here, right?"

Ronac wandered his gaze toward the ground, resting his snout on his knees. "Yeah."

"Just give them time," concluded Khan softly.

Zen paced back and forth in front of them with his arms bent behind his head. Cranith patted Ronac's back and got up, while Khan and Ronac continued to share a friendly exchange. Ronac lowered his head back into his arms. "I still want to be left alone."

Khan sighed and got up. "Feel better, and congratulations on your Dad being alive."

Ronac didn't reply.

"C'mon," Zen urged the two, "let's go home."

"What a friend you are," said Khan.

"Look, cut me some slack. I couldn't find the words. Did you expect me to make a fool of myself?"

"It's better to attempt rather than stand back and do nothing," Cranith responded.

The breeze picked up, blowing a wave of warm air against the trio's faces. When they were about to enter the forest again, Khan looked back at Ronac. He still remained crouched into a ball. The sunlight deepened into a strong orange and deepened the shadows of the forest. The umbrage of the oak tree swallowed Ronac into its blackening safeguard.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Alestor shouted at the top of his lungs as he exploded a second time inside Charla. "We've...got to try...not...to do this...so often," he panted. "Otherwise...we'll have more children...than the valley's entire population!"<p>

Charla moaned and laughed at the large shaft pulsing inside her and fell down to his side.

Just moments ago, she didn't want him to explode inside her mouth. She loved the way he tasted, like a thick bar of his musky smell, but was afraid that the climax would have been too much. She didn't want to spit out, reject him, and ruin the mood. Once she got him going, she mounted on top of him and slammed herself onto him, allowing his member to pierce her again.

The somber light flickered at a low level from their excessive fatigue. Charla felt his arm fall onto her back as she hugged him a bit tighter.

"Now, we got that out of the way," Charla chuckled, "tell me how you did it."

"Do what?"

"Rose from the dead, of course, but most importantly, where did you come from and how did you find me?"

Alestor looked toward the cavern's jagged ceiling.

"It was a divine intervention," he began. "I remember that after Zagref's Fire Blast hit me, I knew I wasn't going to survive. But at least I mated with you, I convinced myself. That I was able, at the final moments of my life, to give you a child to look after you. Then, I lost my sight. I had fallen into total darkness: devoid of all senses. I couldn't feel anything until a touch jolted me alive. Your touch. And then, somehow, I heard your voice - your voice, your beautiful voice, your beautiful, angelic voice - which purified my contaminated soul.

Alestor could hear those dolorous words in his head, just as clear as he had heard them spoken that long time ago: _Alestor...I love you_

"I knew then that I couldn't leave you. Not yet. Despite all the sins I committed, I begged for another chance. I didn't care if my attempts were futile, I needed to live again and be with you and do the right thing. I believe in those spirits of that sacred spring and I asked for their pity and grant me a wish. Then, I came to my senses: I felt the rough ground beneath my feet, I smelled the dry air around me, I heard a slight ringing in my ears, I tasted a clammy flavor in my mouth, and I could see you, a dusty image in the darkness, growing more and more clear. Yet everything was still in a deep darkness. It was like my senses reactivated, telling me that I was becoming more and more alive, yet I couldn't move on my own. Still, it was unbelievable. My tail flame burned with an unfamiliar flame - one that felt warmer and more comfortable."

"It was soon after that I had heard another voice, although I wasn't sure where it came from. It spoke to me: _Alestor, the belief in the one you desire to protect is strong. It is this belief that has granted you a second chance. Now go. Chase the one you desire, and never let her flee from you're sight._

"I didn't care who or what said it, but then a path was shown to me, a blinding white path that cut through the darkness. I couldn't see it, feel it, or hear it. It was just...there. But your floral scent led the way and I pursued. Time and Space seemed nonexistent, for I had probably followed it for what felt about a full month, not leading me anywhere, as if I was trapped forever hoping the white path would lead me somewhere. I wanted to give up, but I couldn't. For your sake, I had to continue. So I followed the path, never stopping with that lingering hope that never ceased inside my soul. And then, I saw you, just as beautiful as ever, sitting down like a Muse. You broke the darkness; your image gave way back to reality. I thanked the higher power that allowed me to find you, and literally started weeping in joy. I had found my love."

Alestor's story had captivated Charla's soul.

"And now, I will tell you the same thing I told Ronac," he started as he gripped her in the embrace she knew all too well. She sniffed, holding onto him as tight as she could. He whispered in her ear: "You can bet your life that we will never be separated from each other. Never."

* * *

><p>As the weeks past, Alestor slowly started to get into the rhythm of his new life. He alloted a great deal of time spending with Ronac: playing games with him, training him, and teaching him; all in all, father and son bonding. However, he noticed something off about Ronac. It was usually subtle, for Alestor didn't pick up on it until he caught Ronac off guard one day and saw an annoyed look afflicted in his son's eyes. When he called his name, that look went away immediately. At first, Alestor thought it was a misinterpretation, but it happened a couple more times when Alestor caught a glimpse at Ronac, who was usually turned away and didn't expect his father to be looking at him. He wasn't sure what could have been eating Ronac. He believed Ronac was won over and accepted him as his father, yet again, Ronac could be struggling with some lingering doubt. Alestor should had confronted him and had a good one-on-one talk with him, but he felt Time was the proper remedy. But aside that, happiness restored inside Alestor. Alestor knew that his life finally reached a perfect salvation, and with a family like his, nothing seemed to stand in his way.<p>

Equally as important, he spent a great deal of quality time with Charla. They would always find an opportunity to mate, whether it was Ronac going off to play with his friends or taking flight to nearby exotic locations. They couldn't get enough of each other. Charla was obsessed with Alestor's cock. The sheer force of his thrusts and the splicing of their genitals were so hypnotic that Charla felt dead and lived in paradise, her days, to her, were left on repeat and looped constantly over and over again.

And just under a year after Alestor's return, Charla bore another egg. Kigor, Ronac's new baby brother with dark green eyes like his mother's, was born into their lives healthy and peacefully. At first, Ronac felt disturbed seeing his mother bore another living thing into their family. He saw his brother as a replacement, briefly adding more to his troubled feelings about his parents' sexual self-indulgences. But what broke Ronac from these sinful thoughts was when his mother offered Ronac to hold his baby brother, in which he accepted. Feeling his brother's light weight in his arms alleviated Ronac's tormented mind. Looking into his brother's eyes, he reached a sound and happy state. Hearing his brother's soft, high-pitched burst of wordless sounds fluttered all his troubled thoughts away. At that moment, Ronac arrived at a perfect peace.

But after all he had seen with his parents at their most intimate, he couldn't let go. His sense of betrayal - a great misinterpretation fallen upon Ronac that could spear and fracture the strongest of familial bonds - lurked in the back of his mind, prowling just to let Ronac know that that suspicion was still there, but something else was on Ronac's mind. He knew that it would never be at rest if he didn't find out. But now he had a father to ask, so, one day, after building up some courage, he walked over to him, who was in the forest gathering food, and pulled his tail a bit. After he had gotten his attention, Ronac breathed in deeply and asked him:

"Dad, what's a sheath?"

**Editor's Endnote(s): **Just more expansion with description and character's dialogue in order to create a stronger emotional resonance.

I also reworked the scene in which Ronac and his friends stumble upon Ronac's parents doing it.


End file.
